Seven Devils
by J.J.Flowers
Summary: What really happened the night before Bella and Edward's wedding? Ten years after Breaking Dawn, there is a new Cullen, who seems to find love in the new girl, Emmi. But Emmi seems to be hiding a dark secret, that may not be human. Meanwhile, Percy Jackson is preparing for a new kind of war, one that may have the Cullens tied to it.
1. Preface

**Hey! This is my second story and first crossover! Just so you know, my version of what happened in the Giant War from my other story, Risen Above, is the same as this story. You don't have to read the other story to figure out what's happening here, but it would keep me happy!**

**On to the story!**

**Prologue **

**Twilight**

**No One P.O.V**

_Time: 12:30_

_Location: Bella's Room_

Bella looked out the window for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She HAD to make sure that Edward wouldn't be coming to her room. She loved him, but she couldn't tell him her secret.

Okay, okay. We know. Edward is a vampire. But Bella's world was too dangerous, for Edward, Jacob, or any of the Cullens or the pack.

Bella took a deep breath. She slowly walked towards her wall. Yet she didn't stop. She kept walking and walking till she reached the wall. But Bella didn't slam into the wall. She went right through it.

And let the darkness envelope her.

**10 years Later**

Bella was looking at the stars.

It had been five months since the Cullens had moved back to Forks. Ten years since Renesmee was born. They ran into old friends from time to time, but it was Amy, a close friend, who had erased all the minds of the townspeople. Bella was laying in the meadow, thinking about Luke.

Luke was an, interesting case. Bella had found him while visiting the Denali Coven. He was bleeding and almost dead. Bella had bitten him. He remembered nothing of his human life.

The most they could find was that his name was Lucas. Nothing much was known. He had been missing since he was eleven. Missing for seven years.

The Cullens had discovered that Luke could see things. Not like Alice, seeing the future. Things that were happening at that very moment. It often irritated him.

Alice said that there would be a new student tomorrow.

What they didn't know was how much she would change their lives.

**PJO**

**No One P.O.V**

Well, the Giant War was OVER.

Percy was laying on the beach doing something very rare for him.

Thinking.

Smack in the middle of the war, Percy's sister showed up. Her name was Emerald. She soon became a good fighter. She had been the distraction. For Gaea, that is. She bought time for the Seven to pounce. It was after the war that Poseidon revealed her past.

Emerald was 157 years old.

She was turned to stone when she was sixteen, her birthday to be exact. Not by Medusa, though. A woman with red hair and glowing yellow eyes had come to camp and taken Emerald. For 157 years, Emerald had been nothing but a statue. Not even the gods could break her from her spell.

Until now. Percy felt like what was about to happen was a bad idea. The campers had to send her to Washington to 'discover her destiny'. It was Aphrodite who manipulated everyone to agree.

Percy was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Emerald walk up behind him.

"Hey." Her black hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. "What's wrong?"

"You're going away. I have a bad feeling."

"We're demigods. What's the worst that could happen?"

Percy sighed. Emerald was a tough girl. Technically, she was older than him, but he was nineteen, she was seventeen. The war had lasted long. Percy had grown into an overprotective brother. The only difference was that Emerald was the one who drove away her 'fan club' instead of the other way around.

"Percy, I'll be alright. Nobody has discovered our secret, if that's what your worried about."

"No," Percy sighed. "I-I just have this bad feeling. There have been strange killings some time ago."

"Eleven years?"

"They came back a few years ago. Nobody caught the killer, and they keep going on."

"What makes you think that I'll be next?"

"Well, when they started five years ago, the killed were only teenage girls."

**So, I know that was short. I can't write that much without giving important details. I'll try to update soon. Bye!**


	2. Welcome to Forks

**Chapter 1**

**Emmi P.O.V**

_Don't look at me, don't look at me._

Either way, people looked at me. I had always known I was a sight to see. Pale skin, black hair, green eyes. Yet, as I pulled into the parking lot of my personal torture chamber, I saw that, as I hoped would not happen...

_...everyone is looking at me._

**Renesmee P.O.V**

I watched the small black car pull into a parking space. A girl stepped out of the car. She looked about seventeen. The girl had her back to us, so all we saw was her black shiny hair that went to her waist.

Alice got a blank expression on her face. She looked to me and gave a small smile.

"Nessie," she said in a singsong tone.

"What?"

"That girl over their," she said, nodding to the black haired girl, "Is going to have all your classes. Befriend her, because I think she's gonna come around more often than you think." Alice's eyes flickered toward Luke, who was dogging a bunch of girls. Luke was practically my best friend. Jacob was going to school on the reservation, so we spent a while dogging groups of people dying to ask us out.

"What do you mean?" But Alice had walked away. As I made my way to class, I noticed the black haired girl running from a group of boys. My mother, Bella, gave a small smile.

For my first few classes, the black haired girl hadn't sat near me. It was now time for English.

The black haired girl was already in class when I came in. I took the seat next to her. She peeked out from a veil of black hair.

"Hi," she started, her voice sounding like chimes. "My name is... Emmi... Jackson."

I smiled. "I'm Renesmee Swan."

Emmi gave a small smile. "No offense, what kind of name is that?"

"A combination of my grandmother's names. You can call me Nessie." It was right then that the teacher walked in. .

She looked around. "Well I see I have another disaster waiting to happen. Welcome to Forks," she looked at her clipboard, "Emmi. Well, seeing as how my other classes are behind, I'll give you the class period to yourself."

The class erupted in cheers. I turned back to Emmi.

"She's lying. She'll probably do this with the rest of the classes. hates kids. In her eyes, we're still toddlers."

"Hey," Emmi started. "Who were those people you were with earlier?"

I laughed. "You saw us?" Emmi blushed.

"You guys are hard to miss."

"Okay, so the big one is Emmet. The bouncy one that looks like a pixie is Alice. The blond guy is Jasper, and the blond girl is Rosalie. The guy with bronze hair is Edward and the last girl with long brown hair is my sister Bella. Oh, then there's my brother, Luke."

"Big family. Mine is still bigger."

"Everyone except Bella, Luke and I are adopted by Cullen and his wife Esme. Emmet, Alice, and Edward are siblings, Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and Bella is my sister, twins with Luke."

"You sound fond of them." I noticed that she sounded sorrowful, as though she didn't have a family.

"They're all I have. They _did _practically raise me." She gave a small nod. For the rest of class, we learned all about each other. Emmi came from an large family. She and her brother were Greek, but lived in New York. I offered to tutor her since she had ADHD and dyslexia. However, she seemed to be hiding something. Emmi always hesitated before telling me something. I was determined to find out what she was hiding.

**Emmi P.O.V**

Renesmee was nice enough. She didn't stare to much, as I was used to. When she invited me to have lunch with her family, I happily agreed.

It's been one week since I moved to Forks. I was staying with a... friend of mine.

"Emmi? Hello, anyone there? My hair is on fire." I could hear Bella's voice in the distance, when Renesmee's cut in.

"EMMI!"

"SWITZERLAND!" I shouted. Everyone laughed. It was lunch time and I must have blacked out...

Again.

"Sorry," I said, rubbing my eyes. "I was... thinking."

Renesmee laughed. "It's okay. So, I was wondering if you would like to come over to our house on Saturday?"

"Sure," I said smiling. "I'll ask Amy." The group stiffened ever so slightly.

"Who's Amy?" I turned to the voice. It had come from Luke. I realized this was the first time I had ever heard him speak. This was also the first time I had really looked at him.

**Piper P.O.V**

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood.

"STOLLS!"

"Look, Octopus, cutting open bears ISN'T telling the future!"

"Neither is getting hijacked-"

"I don't care if he was being mean, it's not nice to eat the campers."

"Look, for the last time Percy, IT'S NOT OKAY TO HELP THE STOLLS STEAL MY INVISIBILITY CAP AND HELP THEM _AND_ LEO TO PAINT THE ATHENA CABIN HOT PINK!"

"No mean to alarm anyone, but the Hecate cabin is on fire."

Well, as normal as it gets around here.

Things had been crazy enough at Camp Half-Blood. But then it was decided that Camp Jupiter should join Camp Half-Blood. We still separate ourselves according to godly parents, but we also have do war games.

One of the craziest things that had happened was...

_Pause for dramatic effect..._

Leo and Reyna got together.

They had one of the weirdest relationships in the camp (behind Katie and Travis.) They looked so weird together, yet so perfect. They had both been alone for ages, battered, beaten... and they found hope in each other. Shortly after the camps had combined, there was a huge celebration of our winning the Giant War. Leo had been talking to Reyna, and, things happened.

"Piper!" I turned to the sound of my name. I was sitting in my mom's cabin.

"Hey Jason." I could almost feel my face light up. Jason had saved my life multiple times, even if he denies he did anything useful.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. It took a few seconds before I responded.

"Thinking."

_Italics=Flashback(s)_

_Annabeth was pounding on the doors._

_"NO! GIVE HIM BACK!" Percy had managed to get Annabeth out before the Doors of Death closed. Percy was trapped in Tartarus._

_Hazel and I pulled Annabeth away from the doors. "NO!" she shouted. Annabeth kicked and yelled till we got her on the ship._

"About?" Jason asked.

_Annabeth held Percy's head in her lap, staring in horror at the knife in his stomach._

"When Percy died."

_"NO!" Emerald ran towards us. Percy looked at Emerald._

_"Don't let her win." He coughed. "Make Gaea pay for what she has done. Annabeth, I will always love you." Annabeth was crying harder now, because Percy had given up._

_"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Percy's eyes closed._

Jason frowned. "Our hope had died with him."

_Emerald took the knife from his stomach. Her eyes were red, and filled with anger._

_She looked towards Gaea's smiling face. Gaea started to laugh, eyes closing. She didn't notice Emerald walking towards her, until the knife went straight through her heart._

"Our doubt died with Gaea."

"She isn't dead, just weakened to a point of never coming back."

"I tell myself she's dead, so I don't worry."

_Gaea's cold, blue eyes snapped open and widened. Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank created a semicircle around Gaea. Annabeth rose from Percy's body, eyes red and puffy. She stood by the rest of the group. Their right hands hovered above them. A colored beam shot out of their hands and when the beams met, a glowing ball of immense power formed._

I looked at Jason. "She will come back."

Jason sighed. "You're probably right. But until then, we can relax."

_The ball of power hit Gaea, and she evaporated into a shower of gold dust. Percy's eyes opened._

Jason and I walked, hand in hand to the arena. All thoughts of death behind us.

For now.


	3. Pile of Orange

**Here is chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**Luke P.O.V**

It was quiet and peaceful after school.

"LUKE!"

Until now.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked.

"Why did you _barley _talk to Emmi today?"

"I've only just met her Alice."

"You need to talk to her."

"But-"

"No buts." With that, Alice skipped away. A few minutes later, Renesmee, who had been watching us, smirked.

"I think Luke has a crush on her," she said to herself. I stared at Renesmee like she had just said '_I'm gonna dump Jacob for Embry.'_

"Shut up Renesmee," I muttered. "I barely know Emmi." She smiled.

"AHA! I never said her name! That proves you like her!"

"That proves nothing!" Yet as the rest of the day went by, I realized that Emmi crossed my mind more than once. Her raven black hair, emerald green eyes. The every mark of beauty that touched her face, like it was carved by angels...

Whoa, ok, maybe Renesmee is right.

**Emmi P.O.V**

I must have looked like an idiot.

After Luke asked his question, I just sat there, staring at him for a few minutes. His hair was a dark brown, almost black. His skin was so pale, I was tempted to try touch him and see if my hand went through. His eyes were, however, pitch-black.

Then, I looked at the rest of the table. Each and everyone of them had pale skin and either black or golden eyes, except Renesmee, who's eyes were chocolate brown. They all looked like they where gods...

The thunder that shook the room snapped me out of my thoughts. I was tempted to yell at Zeus to calm down.

That's right, I'm a demigod. Do I really need to give you an introduction?

"Amy is a... family friend," (daughter of Hecate) "Who is looking after me until I leave to do who knows what," (fighting monsters) "And figure out what do with my life," (fight a few more monsters.)

Alice smiled and said, "I think you would make a good marine biologist." I looked at her weirdly. "Renesmee told me you loved the ocean, and know all about sea creatures and currents and-"

"Enough, Alice," Bella said. "Isn't it obvious she's uncomfortable?"

Alice thought about it for a moment. "No. So Emmi, would you want to go shopping sometime?"

"Sure," I replied, despite Bella in the background shaking her head vigorously.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

After Alice invited Emmi shopping, nothing much happened. Except for the fact that we were playing baseball in P.E., and Emmi hit our teacher's 'soft spot'.

The entire family, plus the wolves, were gathered in the living room of our house.

Edward stepped forward. "As most of you know, a new girl started at our school today." Most of us nodded. only a few of the wolves knew because Jacob had told them.

"There's something strange about her," Alice said. "I could see her future, but it was slightly clouded. Then, when I get to a certain point, it just stops. She doesn't die or anything, but it's like I can't see anymore. Like with Jacob and Renesmee."

Edward nodded. "And I can't hear her thoughts. It's just like Bella." Bella stiffened.

"Her mood changes too much," Jasper said. "It gives me a headache." I stepped up.

"Her sent," I said. "It's almost as sweet as Bella's was." Emmett nodded.

"It's pretty obvious that she isn't human." Renesmee nodded, then said,

"So what is she?"

"A threat, that's what," Edward spoke.

"She's not a threat," Luke growled. "Maybe she's just been through a lot, and you couldn't read Bella's mind and you didn't think she was a threat."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I'm just trying to protect you guys. There is something weird about her. She always holds on to her ring, and has a distant look in her eyes-"

"And her hesitation before answering questions," Renesmee said.

"And the fact that when someone touched her ring, she slapped them," I said.

"And when a teacher asked what was going on, she snapped her fingers, and no one remembered,"Jasper whispered.

Luke hissed. "Look, I know it looks suspicious, but maybe she has good reasons for weird actions."

"She's a threat."

"And you're a vampire. You have no proof that she's a danger to us."

It was then that we heard Emmi's scream.

**Percy P.O.V**

I was walking with Annabeth, telling her what it was like to be dead (even if it was only for like, two minutes.) Ever since I had died, she didn't go much anywhere without me. If it was like, life or death, she had Piper watch me, ignoring my complaints that I wasn't a puppy. Even though Piper said I looked like a baby seal.

I looked at Piper and Jason, walking. Piper looked so happy. There was a brief time where Jason thought that Reyna was better, and was with her. They broke up after Reyna had been possessed by Gaea, and she found Leo, blah blah blah, you know the story.

"Percy?" I looked at Annabeth. "We should get going, we have to check on Emerald."

**Luke P.O.V**

We were all running through the woods, trying to find Emmi. As I followed her sent, I realized that her sent had a salty twinge to it. When we found her, she was standing on a log, back to us, frozen.

"Emmi?" Renesmee asked. We all moved to see what she was staring at. When I saw it, I froze too.

A pile of dead bodies, blood soaking everywhere, limbs ripped off...

They where all wearing orange tee-shirts.


	4. Everything in Place

**Chapter 3**

**Renesmee p.o.v**

Emmi looked at the bodies, tears running down her face. It was clear that they were all girls. Teenagers, to be exact.

"I knew them," Emmi said, anger, sadness, and regret coating her voice. "Each and everyone of them." Emmi knelt beside one body.

"Lynn?" she whispered. Lynn's hair was matted with blood, bright green eyes slightly open.

"Your dead?" Emmi seemed to ask to no one. Emmi gasped, tearing my eyes from the bloody, mangled, torn up body of Lynn. Emmi scrambled over to another body, knocking another's head.

"Sorry Ella," she said. I almost laughed had the situation not been to tragic. The body Emmi was now next to could have been Lynn's sister. "You're dead too Drew? What Am I going to tell Piper..."

"The truth." The voice came from the woods. A cloaked figure appeared. The cloak shaded the person's face, but i could see jeans and a pair of Converse in the hands. Nothing but black socks on their feet. The shoes dropped to the ground, and the person took off their hood.

Emmi ran up to hug the young redhead girl. "RACHEL!" Emmi screamed.

Rachel shoved her off. "We have company, man up," Rachel whispered. I silently laughed.

"What are you doing here Rachel?"

"I came to see who in all died. I'm sorry, but you have to break the news to Piper about Lynn and Drew." There she was again, Piper. And what did she mean 'I came to see who in all died?' Did she know about this?

"So your'e gonna leave me to tell Piper that two of her sisters are dead?"

"Yes," Rachel said as Emmi groaned. "I'm also leaving you to tell John." Emmi paled.

"You want me to tell John that Lynn, his girlfriend, is dead?"

"I'm only here for a stop. I have to see someone in Seattle about this."

Emmi's eyes widened. "You know who did this." Rachel nodded, looking at the ground. Emmi grabbed her shoulders, red nails digging into Rachel's flesh. "Tell me!"

I couldn't quite instantly register the events that happened after that for a few moments.

_Rachel's head snapped up._

_She looked at something behind Emmi as Emmi turned to face us._

_"Her." Rachel said..._

_Pointing_

_At _

_me_

**Luke P.O.V**

Bella and Edward instantly went in front of Renesmee, who had a horrified look on her face. Emmi looked at her in disbelief.

"This isn't possible," Emmi muttered. "Other than the blood on their hair they're drained dry."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "They're vampires," she said, a look of hatred on her face. Emmi looked at me.

"Is this true?" I couldn't look her in her eyes. Renesmee touched my arm, and the words ran through my head.

_Tell her the truth._

So I nodded my head.

"Tell me more."

We were at my house. Emmi had become fascinated with us being vampires. Rachel was just sitting in a chair, inspecting her nails.

I looked at her. "We don't burn in sunlight, even though it does affect us," I started. "We don't age, and my family doesn't drink blood of humans, which makes the situation so much more, complicated."

Rachel jumped in. "What else could have happened? They're vampires, and you just found a bunch of humans dead in the forest with their blood drained from their bodies. Not only that, those where your_ friends_, Emmi."

"Maybe it wasn't Renesmee," Bella said. "It could have been a passing nomad."

"It wasn't," Rachel said. "I have to go, Seattle awaits." Rachel stood up and hugged Emmi. "I'll see you soon." With that, Rachel left through the door.

it was silent for a few moments.

"How does she know it was Renesmee?" Rosalie asked Emmi.

Emmi took a deep breath. "I go to this camp. The camp is for special people, people with problems. My half-brother, Percy Jackson, was a fugitive a twelve, kidnapped, and has seen a lot of death. His girlfriend ran away at seven from a family that didn't love her. Many others have similar stories, dead mothers, lost brothers, there's one with a tree, don't ask, but we all have some sort of sad story that gets us in."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's yours?" I asked.

"For a long time, I was missing. No one came to look for me. Camp found me in Athens Greece and took me in."

"What's Rachel's?" asked Rosalie.

"Rachel is the daughter of a wealthy man. Her parents deemed her crazy and sent her to camp. Rachel believed she could see the future."

"Can she?" Renesmee's first words since we got home.

Emmi smiled. "Yes."

After Emmi called her house and made sure, she stayed the night, unfazed by the fact we could suck her blood in the middle of the night. I went to my room not knowing that Rachel's story was all a lie.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

_"Percy don't leave me!"_

_"Annabeth, I have to lead them away."_

_"They'll kill you!"_

_"I'm sorry. Remember, I love you."_

I screamed and sat up. Jenny, my six year old sister looked at me from across the row of bunks.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled at her. "It was just a nightmare."

"Annabeth Chase, Hero of Olympus, nightmare's?"

I glared at Malcolm. "Go to Tartarus, come back, and we'll see how you sleep. I'm going to Percy's."

Malcolm didn't like that I was allowed to go to Percy's cabin if I had a nightmare, but sometimes (when threatened by Poseidon and Athena) rules change.

I knocked on Percy's door. When he answered, his hair was messier than usual and his eyes where half closed. Yup, i just woke him up.

"Had another nightmare?" he asked. His reply was a small nod. "Tartarus?" Another nod. "When I left?" Another nod. "Get in here." I walked in and sat on his bunk.

It was silent for a few minutes before I spoke.

"When does it end?"

Percy sat and hugged me. "I don't know."

"But I want it to end. I don't want to have nightmares, I don't want to have flashbacks during Capture the Flag and war games, I don't want to remember Tartarus, I don't want-"

Percy cut me off with a kiss. When we pulled apart, tears had started to well up in my eyes.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. Maybe it's impossible to forget, but we'll get through this."

"You can't be sure of that."

Percy hugged me tighter. "I swear on the River Styx I'll keep you safe."

**Third Person P.O.V**

_"Sir, you have a visitor."_

An evil smile touched the man's face. "Send her in."

"Hello." The man looked up.

"Hello, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Is the package ready."

"Yes, it's right here." Rachel set a small black box on the desk.

"And Emerald is aware of the Cullen's secret.

"Yes. Everything is in place."


	5. AN NOT A CHAPTER

**i'm really sorry about not updating for a while. I've been seeing a counselor about family issues and my birthday just passed. And with 9/11 my life has been crazy. I swear that I will have a chapter up on if not before the 21st, my friends birthday. I'll see you then! I hope...**


End file.
